


tell me (what you waiting for)

by peachtones



Series: you and me together [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, its ur turn soob, part two babey!, yj is just rlly in his feelings abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: It had been just a little over a week since that night that Soobin almost kissed him, and Soobin hadn't said a single word to him about it. On the contrary, Soobin was acting like nothing had happened at all.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: you and me together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	tell me (what you waiting for)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only fic in yamt that needs to be read in order! please read the previous fic in the series (i don't wanna be just friends) before reading this one!!
> 
> also the title is from what you waiting for by somi!

Yeonjun worried his lower lip, gazing listlessly in the vague direction of the refrigerator as he stood in the middle of the kitchen -- he was having a little bit of a crisis.

It had been just a little over a week since that night that Soobin almost kissed him, and Soobin hadn't said a single word to him about it. On the contrary, Soobin was acting like nothing had happened at all. He didn't acknowledge it and continued on like normal, as if he hadn't literally almost kissed Yeonjun.

Yeonjun, as a result, was left overthinking the whole situation. Soobin hadn't verbally accepted or rejected his confession, so he didn't know what the younger's answer was. Maybe he hadn't been leaning in for a kiss at all, maybe it was just Yeonjun wanting it to happen so bad that he'd just imagined the whole thing, projecting his want onto Soobin. But if he closed his eyes and thought about it, he could still feel the warmth of Soobin's hand on his cheek.

He groaned internally, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt warmth rise to his cheeks, just thinking about Soobin's hand in his face, before his mind ran rampant and thought about Soobin cupping his face with both of his hands. His eyebrows scrunched together and a tiny sigh, barely an exhale, left his lips at the image his brain had created. How could his brain betray him like this, in the middle of his crisis?

Yeonjun startled slightly when someone took hold of his hand, his eyes flying open. It was Soobin, gently intertwining their fingers. The warmth on his face moved south, settling uncomfortably in his chest.

“Hyung, you look tired,” Soobin commented softly, tilting his head slightly as he looked down at Yeonjun. “Wanna nap?” The  _ with me  _ went unsaid.

Not trusting his own mouth, Yeonjun nodded.

A smile tucked itself into the corners of Soobin's mouth. With their joined hands, he tugged Yeonjun in the direction of their rooms -- specifically, his bed. Yeonjun stumbled after him, letting the younger guide him as he willed whatever flush was left on his cheeks to disappear.

When they reached Soobin's bed, Soobin untangled their fingers, immediately reaching for the hem of his sweatshirt so he could pull it off. Rather than torture himself with that sight, Yeonjun flopped down onto the bed, limbs spread out and his arm thrown over his face. He heaved out a sigh. Now that he was laying down and his eyes were closed, he  _ was _ tired.

Yeonjun heard the sound of Soobin's sweatshirt hitting the floor and then there was a weight on his chest, along with a knee knocking with his shin. He lifted his arm slightly and peeked out from under it, seeing the top of Soobin's head.

"You've been avoiding me," Soobin grumbled into his chest.

Yeonjun bit his lip. It wasn't like he had meant to avoid Soobin, but it had just started happening gradually, unintentionally. "Sorry," he apologized lamely, bringing his arm down from his face so he could drape it over Soobin's waist.

"It's 'kay," Soobin said, snuggling his head further into Yeonjun's chest and exhaling.

He didn't say anything else and neither did Yeonjun, so they were left with the soft sound of their breathing to fill the silence. Yeonjun had almost fallen asleep when Soobin whispered, "Hyung?"

“Hm?” Yeonjun answered sleepily, the syllable barely escaping him.

“I like you, too.”

It was like Yeonjun had touched a live wire, hearing those words. Soobin liked him.  _ Soobin liked him back. _ He sincerely hoped the younger couldn't hear the way his heart was thudding in his chest, with the way he was practically laying on top of it. "Like--"

"Yeah," Soobin answered.

"Okay," Yeonjun said, his mind void of any thoughts. "Good."

"Yeah," he repeated. Yeonjun could feel the way a smile spread across Soobin's lips against his chest, and held onto him just a little tighter.

It wasn't much longer before they were both out like a light, Soobin snoring softly into the older's chest, Yeonjun's arms wrapped loosely around the younger. 

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones)


End file.
